Sunflower
by asavage200
Summary: Annie and Bertholdt are sitting by a lake in silence bertholdt decides to break the silence, but it goes terribly wrong. Will bertholdt be able to get up the courage to apologize or will she stay mad at him? Read to find out.


The shimmering sun light against the big blue lake looked breath taking. It was about sunset and the sky was a beautiful scarlet color, the breeze was cold yet calmimg. Sitting by the lake watching the view together were Annie and Bertholdt, they were in complete silence. Bertholdt felt so nervous around her all the time, stuttering when he talks to her, sweating more then usual you get the drift.

Its been an entire year since Annie got back to her home village, and even back then it was really difficult to handle everything that happened in that time.{flashback} When Annie got back she immediately looked for her father just so she could she him again. She ran right past everyone who tried to welcome her back including Bertholdt and Reiner. She ran straight to her old home opened the door and found no one there, she searched the whole place and still no one. She thought to herself _"Maybe he's just out to get some wood or something". _So she sat outside the house and waited until Bertholdt and Reiner came up to her with looks of sorrow in their eyes. They both wanted to hug her and embrace the fact that she's back, but now was most definitely not the time.

"Uh Annie we have something to tell you" said Bertholdt as he knelled down next to her

"Not now Bert I'm waiting for my father you can tell me later" she said as she looked into the distance

"But...But it's about..." he was stopped when she looked at him with fierce eyes

"I SAID TELL ME LATER!" she yelled with as much voice as she could let out

"HE'S BEEN GONE FOR FOUR YEARS ANNIE!" Reiner yelled back at her

"maybe he's just..."

"NO HE'S GONE! The villagers said he just packed up his all his things left and never came back that's what we're trying to tell you" Reiner said as he knelled down next to her too. Her face went pale white she just stared at the forest nearby wondering where her father could have gone. She heavily sighed

"of course he would leave" she said as her voice started to shake as though she was about to cry.

"I'm really sorry Annie" said Bertholdt as he grabbed her hand. She grabbed his hand for a little while then stood up, and wiped her eyes a little. Then turned to them,

"Well it's uh been a while since I've seen you two, how have you been?" suddenly Bertholdt stood up and hugged her, soon enough Reiner joined in.

"We missed you so much" said Bertholdt on the verge of tears. She hugged back and just smiled. {flashback ends}

Now here they are watching the lake together in complete silence. Bertholdt started to think "_Maybe I should compliment her, that's usually how Reiner talks to girls" _

"Uh Annie?" She turned to look toward him her hair flowed down a little bit past her shoulder blades. Her hair had grown a lot longer within the year.

"What?" He cleared his throat

"Your long hair looks really beautiful" he says nervously. She smiles a little bit

"Thanks"

"You kinda look like Krista" he said not noticing Annie scowl deeply at him. She stands up and starts to walk away. Bertholdt then realizes his mistake and quickly runs after her, when he catches up to her he grabs her wrist only to be flipped to the ground by her. Then she walks to her house and slams the door.

The moon is out now, and Bertholdt is sulking by a patch of sunflowers trying to come up with a good apology for Annie. _"I can't believe I said that what kind of guy says that to the girl he likes I'm such an idiot a stupid idiot" _he lays down and looks at the flowers _"Maybe she'll like flowers, I'll do anything to get her to stop being mad at me." _He grabbed ten sunflowers and walked to Annie's house, he stood at the door and slowly knocked. He waited for a few second then it opened, Annie stood there in white tang top and some black shorts crossing her arms.

"What do you want Bertholdt? I was getting ready for bed" she said with the same scowl as before plastered on her face.

"I...I w...wanted to apologize for what happened earlier"he said as he held out the flowers. Her eyebrows was raised telling to proceed.

"Annie I'm really sorry a..about what I said your the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I wasn't thinking about Krista when I was with you I was just saying that your hair looks pretty, because it does. OK when I'm with you I get super nervous and... and I start to say random things Because I really like you I could even say I Love You, But the Krista thing was just one of those random things I didn't mean to say. And well I'm sorry Annie.

He was breathing heavily and he was as red as a rose. She sighed and took the flowers from his hands. She walked a little towards him, grabbed his face and kissed him square on the lips. His eyes widened in shock then fell into the kiss. She pulled back.

"You idiot that was so sweet and maybe I overreacted a bit back there so I'm sorry too. By the way I like you too and apology accepted. Come on in I was actually making tea"

He smiled brightly and walked in as the door closed Reiner was across the house with a big smile on his face. _"That's my boy, go get her Bertholdt" _he thought as walked back to his house.


End file.
